Theresa's Royal Engagment
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Theresa is a royal princess and she is ready to take the throne, there is just one problem.....find out in my story.


A/n: I would like to make a statement upon this story. I did not come up with this idea. I had gotten the movie _The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement,_ for Christmas and I wanted to make a story out of it. So, I made up an alternate storyline, sort of like the movie but not that close. There will be things familiar in this story that interfect with the movie but all together, I feel this should be a hit so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own the characters or the storyline or anything. Don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Arriving in Wallingsworth

_Dearest Diary,_

_It's me. I am arriving in Wallingsworth and I am trying to get back to the customs of the dear old Wallingsworth country. I know that this is something I must get use too. Traveling and missing the people I love, but grandmother chose me to be in line on the throne. Luis is away working for the president, Miguel is not near anywhere were mama lives, and Paloma isn't queen material, or so Grandmother said.  
_

_I feel that I will take my duties, as a princess, and work as hard as I can to take the throne just like my grandmother did 50 years ago. I can't believe she told me I was a princess 5 years ago. I feel like I have changed emotionally and physically in a way a princess can. My looked changed from frumpy to stylist and my talking in public state went from puking in debate class to speaking in front of a whole English army without hesitation. _

_I look back and I realize that it wasn't just fate that took me away from the small town in New England where I lived. With my father died, who I miss the most, I take his spot at the throne and learn my way as the next Queen of Wallingsworth. Grandmother still proceeds to give me princess lessons and I still proceed to learn them bored out of my mind. _

"Princess Theresa, look out the window, welcome home." Her guard, Ryan said breaking Theresa from her thoughts. She looked out the window and smiled at the green land below her. Looking back at the red book, which she called her diary, she began to write again.

_Well Diary, I must get going, we are going to land in a few moments and I don't want to be the last one of the plane. Bye _

Theresa stared out the window once again and then put her diary away in her purse. She clasped her hands together and fastened her seatbelt. Wallingsworth was waiting and she was ready.

Theresa walked into the castle with a smile on her face. She looked at the walls and saw the portraits of the Lopez-Fitzgerald's from years behind. There was over 500 years of them and she wanted to rule. She saw the servants in the hallway preparing her arrival and she smiled as she saw the throne come into vision.

"There it is Grandmother." She said looking at the golden throne.

"Yes, there it is. I ruled there for 50 years and this October I step down." Christina said looked at the golden throne she sat in for over 50 years.

"Grandma what if I am not ready?" She said looking down with fear.

"Theresa, I think you are." Christina said hugging her. "You have all the qualities. You have the will and the stature." She said. "And, darling, you are at the age which is legal in Wallingsworth law."

"Technically I am not 21 till Sunday." Theresa said smiling in the mirror.

"Yes, and I and you meet with Parliament the day after. They said they have to talk about something." Christina said.

"And how many people are normally in parliament?" Theresa asked sitting on the resting chair.

"Well yesterday it was 2 but one was sleeping so technically, one." Christina said looking down upon Theresa. Suddenly, two young women, about Theresa's age, came up to them and bowed. "And these are your ladies maids."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Theresa said shaking their hands.

"Your highness, we are glad to be working for you." The blonde headed maid said.

"Oh call me Theresa. What are you names?" She asked.

"Well, I am Kimberley." The Blonde girl said.

"And I am Katherine." The brunette said.

"Well, thank you ladies and you may be excused." Theresa said then they left. She looked at her grandmother. "I think I can get use to ladies maids."

"Well, I think we should start preparations for your party. Even though most is planned, we still need to pick a gown and shoes." Christina laughed.

"Yeah, most importantly." Theresa said.

Okay, not to long of a chapter but I had to get over this. The next chapter will be the party. I have some stuff in line for it and FOX'S ARRIVAL!!!!


End file.
